This invention relates to an apparatus for separating impurities from a stream. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to an apparatus and method for separating impurities from a stream utilizing centrifugal forces.
Reverse osmosis (RO) is a filtration process for the removal of ionic and organic polluants from wastewater. Prior art techniques utilize a filtration process by which large arrays of high pressure piping and pressure pumps direct the affluent to filters. This process yields low volumes of filtrated output (permeate), utilizes large areas for pipe array ad components and concentration polarization and membrane fouling hinders the wide application of RO filtration process.
Prior art RO, ultra filtration, and nano filtration utilizes a static pressure flow across membranes to induce filtration. This process uses pressure vessel piping which causes a build up of sedimentation against these membranes which hinders the function of the cross flow membranes which results in a decrease in filtrate flux. This concentration polarization and membrane fouling limits the volume of permeate production which leads to not utilizing the standard RO process as a viable alternative to disposal.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus and method that will remove ionic and organic pollutants from a stream. There is also a need for an apparatus and method that will provide for an efficient reverse osmosis process. These and many other needs will be met by the invention herein disclosed.